The Black Rose
by norainubuchai
Summary: She feared what lived under her skin, she feared this souless demon who's power surpassed her own. But what happens when things change, and love, friendship and hate are thrown in the mix? Read and find out. SasukexOc. Beware, its old.
1. From Grim Beginnings

**Hey! Congratulations! You are now reading my first actual Fan Fic! Ya! Anyway, the story is pretty much told in first person, except for a few chapters which will be told in third, but I don't expect you to see any of those real soon. And, even more important, the story is told through the eyes of an O.c. Also, throughout these little blurbs before and after the chapters, you will come to realize I am a Simon Cowel of everything, so don't stop reading for just that reason. And now, my Rabid Readers, lets begin our tale with a little prelude…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**PRELUDE:**

If you had all the power in the world, would you trade it for love, to be loved and to love another?

I would, if only I had that chance. I would give every cent, all my strength, both physical and mental….

If only I could…

Just to be near them again, to see their faces, to feel something besides hatred, to be me again…

You're maybe wondering who I am now, well I believe that its time I told you, but be warned, for my story is not for the faint hearted, or for anyone looking for some light reading to pass the time. But even though a tale like mine should never be told, things need to be remembered, mistakes need to be made right…

**CHAPTER ONE: FROM GRIM BEGINNINGS….**

Hatred. Lust. Rage. Pain. These words all come to mind when I think of my life, this terrible tale of who I am, a monster hated by all caged inside me, a demon with such an intense, evil aura sealed deep into me, into my soul. Feared by the world, loved by none at all. I live on the outside brink of humanity, one infinity's edge. For this demon, whom I know as Norainubuchai, was sealed into me when I was born, and because of this, I was left by my parents, abandoned.

And to this day, I am branded by this seal, a constant reminder to all of my dark past, and even darker future. As I glimpse into a pool of water, when I spy my reflection, sometimes its not me I am seeing, but my darker self mirroring me back. Am I even my own person? Or are me and Buchai closer than I thought, our souls interwoven into one being, a demonic creature of the damned, made only for the destruction of others? Is there anyway I can truly be at peace with myself, anyway I can love and be loved by others? My inner aspects at war with each other, constantly trying to engulf me in a deep, dangerous power. I try to control it, but the power, tempting me with its evil, enticing voice, its to much to take, beckoning me to my demise…

Then, somehow, I was saved from my own demise, if it wasn't for Them, I don't know what I would have done, They pulled me away from a darkness leading me away from what I truly wanted. These people stuck by me to the end, and ill never let them go, even for the thousands of years I will live after this, they will be closer to me than my own heart….

But I'm getting ahead of myself, for who can really tell where a tale begins or ends? So lets watch my story unravel from these truly grim beginnings….

**________________________________________________________________________**

**So what did you think? I know this chapter was really short and didn't really explain anything, but it will get better, I hope. I also want to say please leave a review, I'm not kidding, even if you read no more of it because it bores you, leave a review, I do not care. At least, not very much….**


	2. Beast of Burden

**Okay people, so you've decided you want to continue reading ****The Black Rose**** for a while longer before quitting, I admire this quality. Anyway, I hope you know that this chapter will also be very short, but will explain a few things with a little more detail, but not very much as to keep the things that are meant to be secret, secret. Also, this is important, but this Fan Fic takes place when our protagonist is between 12 and 16, not including flashbacks, these first two chapters, and the epilogue. And just so you know, Norainubuchai, well, it's a few words compressed into one meaning, like the "norainu" is really "nora inu" or Japanese for "stray dog." And Buchai comes from the Chinese words for "divine" and "wolf", I will use the two terms "Buchai" and Norainubuchai" alternating each other. (Now I guess you know what kind of demon Norainubuchai was.) Ok, enough ranting, now for chapter two!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

As thunder claps roar in the sky above, on this very unfortunate day many years ago, plaguing a village hidden amongst the leaves a demonic canine roams, striking down everything in her path, Norainubuchai. If today you were to ask someone about this incident, if they remembered, they would shudder in their skin like they would never be warm again, but then; thankfully, hardly anyone remembers this night's tale. On this night, my parents disappeared, their names and faces forgotten forever, on April 12, the day I was born, a day many deeply regret. All because of Buchai, everything I've ever done was because of her, the good and the bad, and everything done to me, the torment, the hatred, the love, it was all her. On this date my fate was sealed as Buchai and I were bound to a single organism, ferine and malevolent, to close for comfort, because the seal didn't work, my own parents were afraid of who I was and because of that, I was left in the hands of an old couple, an awful beast of burden for all, including myself. After Buchai and I were bound, it was like slamming two pieces of clay together to where you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended, we were the same, and as if to make me always aware of this bind, a symbol of this was imprinted above my navel, like a tattoo only completely permanent, it was kanji symbol for darkness, something that many believe is a trait that describes me, except they would say worse, because its true, for I am plagued by this darkness and I'm engulfed in it to the point at which one look at me would be all you need for you to drop everything and run far, far away…

After a couple of years, six to be exact, I began my training, training to become a ninja, and the thing is, I was good at it, almost too good, for it took less than a year to graduate from the Ninja Academy and I rose to the ranks of an "A" class ninja in no time, but I was still just a kid, a lonely kid whom no one ever understands, and never will.

I was alone a lot during my childhood, no matter where I was and who I said I was, to everyone it didn't matter what I said, all that mattered was the monster I was bound to become….

But then, one day, two years later, I wasn't alone anymore, at least, not alone physically. It was time that I was stuck into a group of shinobi, two of them my own age, and a jonin fit for the job. This is regulation, no matter what I thought back then I was stuck with these three for awhile.

The first member, a girl, Mao, we were as different as day is to night. And a boy, Hui, our second member was sandwiched in a group with all girls; I almost pitied him, almost. Our sensei, a rather interesting woman named Xieli, well; she was just more than meets the eye, way more.

So the four of us then set off to begin our first mission together, which, unlike everyone else our age, we set out to perform a huge, epically long one, we were to spend many years undercover infiltrating another village of ninja, but we, at the time, didn't know how we'd change after that, how I'd change, I'd become not only stronger, but over all that time, I'd become more like the heartless animal I was on the inside, hardened over the years of cruel treatment by the very people I needed to protect, even though in secrecy…

People there knew who I was on the inside at a glimpse too, and the dreams of the past make me wake silently screaming from a slumber I know I will never get to enjoy peacefully…..

But this tale of the past is a tale meant for the future to tell, because this is my story, and I want to tell it right. So instead, I will skip over to our return to the village hidden amongst the leaves, where now four years later at age twelve, we return as different people, but then again, when I leave next time, ill be changed again, just like the leaves change color, except that next time, my heart will be heaving with a different emotion….

**________________________________________________________________________**

**So what did you think of this chapter? I know it seems really dark and slow paced, but there will be some happy moments later. Even if I believe "happy endings are for stories that aren't finished yet!" there will be some good moments. And just so you know, the chapters will get longer, and the story line will become more interesting, we just have to shift through all this boring crap first. Please review!!**


	3. Home's Calling

_**Hello again, my Rabid Readers! I have a few things to tell you before you begin reading the next chapter. **_

_**First off, a friend of mine Miss Saigon11**_** has recently advertised for my stories on one of her own, so now I will do the same for her. She has two stories, both for Inuyasha, the more important of the two, she says, is:**_** One Day, One Night, **_**it is really good and if you read her stuff I recommend this one the most. Her other Fic is called: **_**Love Under a Bloodred Sky, **_**and it is about Inuyasha and company in a summer camp, its good as well but **_**Miss Saigon11 **_**emphasizes the fact that she wants **_**One Day, One Night **_**read.**

**Lastly, I want to warn you that the protagonist of this story will seem kind of like a "Mary Sue" but that's just because of the point of view in the story and if you do feel that way, that means I am doing my job! Well enough of my rantings, let's get on with the story.**

**________________________________________________________________________ **

As the wind trembled through the air and brushed over the leaves, four figures appeared over the horizon steadily walking toward their destination, swiftly trudging between the mass of trees, searching for a village hidden amongst the leaves, I was one of these four. I felt as though I was gone forever, for every tree, though eerily similar to what I remember, were also vastly different.

Over those four years we were gone, I've gained well over ten years worth of experience that I truly wish I never had. I was only twelve but I felt way older than that, for each year that I had lived so far I seemed to mature mentally many years ahead of those my own age, after all, when you consider what I've been through, you could almost expect that. Almost.

"Narricissa…" Mao whispered in a voice so quiet it didn't disturb the peaceful flow of the serenity the forest created. She then paused for awhile, as though lost in her own voice, finally she spoke again: "Narricissa, you seem so, so calm…" her voice then trailed off again, except this time nothing more was said, for I did not respond to her, I merely ebbed and prodded at the many thoughts that navigated through my head.

We had been on this trail back for many days and nights, still we yearned for the sight of our true homes. No matter how far we traveled we knew where all roads would lead us to in the end, to our home Konohagakure. As we topped the brow of a hill we were finally able to see the village from the parting trees, where we all gave a sigh of relief. We were home, and it felt great.

"Its been so long since we've last seen this place, hasn't it?" stated Hui as he stared mesmerized at the gate of the village, with its tall, sturdy walls and massive entrance, it really was a sight one just had to observe with each glance in its direction.

We followed his gaze, just looking out into the area that is our home, taking in all the sights and sounds of its lovely beacon. Xieli then responded to Hui's comment, breaking our trance and said:" We can't fool around, though, we must speak to the Hokage about the outcome of our mission," after she finished, the rest of us glared at her with deep disapproval, she, than taking the hint, she added to her previous statement: "Oh, all right, fine, you guys can go off and do whatever the hell you want, just leave me stuck explaining all this crap by myself… *sigh*" Xieli paused for a moment, just standing there, slightly depressed that none of us would stop being lazy for a moment, or, well, more like for many grueling hours, but come on, we don't care that much, she could do it on her own, I think.

"Well, I'm going off now, Xieli, well, good luck on your own, explaining all that shit…" I murmured to myself, not towards anyone in particular, and walked off, leaving the other three behind, by myself, just like I always do.

It wasn't often I'd be in the company of others, I was too different for everyone, I was a broken soul amongst the untouched, I was a portable Armageddon, a riot, I was, in short, dangerous to be around, and everyone seemed to know it. As a matter of fact, I preferred to be alone, it was just my nature.

The village was bustling with the normal routines of all who resided there, streets clogged with people going to and fro with daily errands. Completely unaware of our return, we wee coming back just like every other ninja, with a finished mission. That was before I stepped through the gate.

People averted their gaze from whatever it was they were doing and stared at me. They knew who I was, not just because of the eerie aura I seemed to emit, but because of the way I looked. Old legends about those possessed are not easy to forget, they would state that a person possessed by a demon, no matter how powerful or weak said demon is, they would always be beautiful, apparently just like me.

What they saw when they looked at me both draws them in and expels them away. I appear as an angel and a monster all at once. With my long, windswept blonde hair that flowed over my right eye and cascaded to my knees, my exotic eyes that reflected different colors based on my mood because of my kekkei genkai, and my voice that echoed a liquid melody every time I spoke, no wonder they stared, I was an abomination of nature, but it wasn't just my appearance, or the stories about me they may have heard, it was Buchai that made them stare.

Fear echoed in the eyes of the villagers as they whispered messages back and forth, as if on queue, I let off an empty glare into the crowds, my blood red eyes mirroring the same macabre shade as my lips. Their frightened responses amused my morbid mind for the moment, so I stopped.

"Narricissa, you're scaring the villagers, you might wanna stop with 'The Narricissa Glare,' and could you try to act a little human?" murmured Hui as he walked straight past me, a look of amusement on his face.

"Shut the fuck up, anyway, I'm going to the Ramen Place" I quietly responded as I turned away in the opposite direction, aloof and heartless, fading into the distance like a Western hero would, never looking back at Hui while he cursed at me in the distance, I just kept walking.

After a short walk, I quickly enter the Ramen Shop, it really wasn't very much more than a shack, but some of the best ramen in the world was served here. However, there was only one other customer, except this girl in the corner…

The shop owner then greeted me a little less warmly than he probably would if I was a normal customer, but I was used to that kind of treatment by now, so I ignored it and blurted out a generic order for some ramen, I truly didn't care what it was, as long as it was ramen.

As the shop keeper got busy with the preparations of the food, I plopped right into a chair a few chairs down from where the girl sat and started fidgeting around with my chopsticks. The girl, after taking a curious glance in my general direction, perked up a bit, as if she expected me to do a trick, and she, after making a couple of random faces, spoke up: "Who are you, are you that demon girl I've been hearing about?"

I turned to face her, my expression blank, emotionless, I'm pretty sure she thought I was going to bitch slap her across the face. But, for a change, I thought I would be nice to her, after all, it would be good for me if there was at least one person who didn't hate me, well, completely.

"Yeah, that's me all right, I'm pretty sure the rumors are all true, too." I said, raising an eyebrow, trying to see how she would react. Even though I didn't know it then, this girl would soon be my best friend, and we would be close for the rest of her life….

"Yay, my food!" I exclaimed, reaching for my ramen bowl, wolfing down noodle after noodle, the girl stared oddly at me, and I, realizing she was looking my way, I paused mid-noodle, one half in my mouth and the other half dangling out.

We were both silent for a moment, then we simultaneously bellowed out laughter, our shrieks echoing down through the Ramen Shop and out onto the streets. It was an uproarious riot.

"Did you see your face?" the girl roared, laughter still hanging in the air.

"Nah, I was to busy looking at yours!" I remarked, I mean, her face did look pretty funny for a moment, you have to believe that!

"My name's Ino," commented the girl as the last bit of laughter faded away from our lips.

This girl, Ino, even then I could tell she was different. Not just because she resembled me slightly, but because I could just sense something about her in the air, something that set her apart from the others, something good.

"I'm Narricissa," I replied, and I couldn't help but smile, because she was smiling too. Until this day, I haven't smiled in ages, it most have been a sight to see, because I truly didn't remember how to, so I kind of grimaced like I smelt something really rank, but I don't think she noticed.

"That's pretty, sounds like some kind of flower," Ino said in awe.

Then, for what seemed like a few minutes but was really multiple hours, we spoke to each other about every little thing, and she didn't seemed bugged by who I really was. For the first time in my life, I actually felt glad. Until today I have always been so cold and distant towards others. After awhile, we were kicked out of the Ramen Shop because it was closing time.

Then after exiting the shop, my heart froze, my mind stopped, I nearly went blind with love. This boy, standing just a mere twenty feet away, can only be one person, someone Ino mentioned in the Ramen Shop, his name is Sasuke, she says, a guy who can steal your breath away, he has just stolen mine, and I may never breathe again. He stairs into me, as though he can see my soul and as I stair back into his perfect face, with his piercing dark eyes and sloppy hair that spikes at every end, my eyes flash a pink tone as my cheeks flushed red. Ino was right, he is amazing, and from that moment on I knew one thing for sure about him, I had to make him mine. As we glimpsed into each others eyes, taking in each others faces, I knew he felt the same way, I just knew it…

"Narricissa, are you all right? You're kinda red." remarked Ino as she shattered my day dream.

"I'm fine, it's just I-"

"Yeah, I know, Sasuke is hawt!" interrupted Ino with glee. But I guess if she didn't, I wouldn't have noticed the two people that flanked Sasuke's sides, one was a blonde, messy-headed boy with a sinister-like chakra, and the other was an obnoxious looking girl with pink hair and a large forehead. By the way the girl moved toward Sasuke, I could tell she liked him. Damn. Competition.

But Sasuke still stared back

As I turned around to walk home, I smiled.

He smiled back.

"Hey Narricissa, where are ya' going?!" Ino yelled after me.

"Home," I responded, as Ino went to chat with Sasuke and those other two.

His eyes never left me until I faded away…

I, after a long walk, arrived at my home. After all those years of being gone, I forgot just how large it was. It felt empty upon entering the house; it felt cold and unreal, like a dream in which you don't know what is happening. Yet. I didn't feel like doing much, so I crept my way into my room. That's when I saw it.

Lying on my bed was a sword, one I had never seen before in my life, and on its side was a note. I cautiously treaded over to the bed side, picked up the note, and read it quietly to my self:" Buchai-sama, this sword is of great importance to who you truly are, to who I am, and I was told to give this to you when the time was right, and that time is now…" underneath this writing there was an interesting symbol, one that will eventually be of great importance, but I didn't know then, I hardly knew anything then.

"This isn't a bad sword, I could use this…" I slurred to myself, examining it thoroughly, then I placed it aside and plop edit on my bed. I was tired. Really tired. But it wasn't that much after one am, weird. I can sleep normally, but for some reason I was engulfed in a silent serenity. Yet my mind kept going to one person, and that was Sasuke.

I didn't even know him then, but I was drawn to him. I kept telling myself we would never be together, that nobody would want to be with a monster like me. Little did I know that these next few years would hold the key, they would be different from all I've known, bursting at the seams with many emotions I was once able to control…

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, that's the end of chapter three, and ****yes,**** I know Narricissa seems like a complete "Mary Sue" at the moment, but who says I'm going to give her a happy ending, after all, I say myself: " Happy endings are for stories that aren't finished yet!" and it really is true if you think about it. But as the story progresses you will see that she makes an awful "Mary Sue," we just have to get through all this boring crap in the beginning first! Speaking of boring crap, did anyone fall asleep yet? Also, did I make any grammatical errors, because I think I made a few. So, Readers, please leave a review and mke a bored AUTHOR happy!**


	4. Rush

Hey!! I finally wrote chapter four!!! Yay!! First off, for fans of my Fic Twibasket, I hope you know that I won't be focusing on that Fic, this one and "Missing Shards of me" are far more important, so there will be a minimal focus on that, got it? Oh, this is a minor note, but there will be a Japanese phrase used somewhere in the middle, so the definition will appear in the blurb at the end. Also, I find this chapter to be kind of "Mary Sue-like", so if you want to skip it, go ahead, just try to read the first paragraph with out continuing, come on, I dare ya'.

________________________________________________________________________

**Something was wrong. Really wrong. I knew it felt abnormal. I knew it. What happened? It had to be because of the sword. It had to. But I knew it wasn't. How come I didn't notice? Damn. Damn, damn, damn. For a jonin I sure was dense sometimes. Damn.**

**They were gone. The Tiesens, the old couple who took care of me as a child were gone. What was going on? I wandered all through the house, nothing, no one was there. I was completely alone.**

**When I headed into the foyer, on a little decorative table, there was a letter. I had a terrible feeling about it; I took a shaky breath in as I opened it.**

"**Narricissa-sama, due to unfortunate circumstances, I wish to inform you that the Tiesens have both passed away. Last night, you should have received another letter and a sword. These are of great importance, and because of it, many questions you have will be answered…" I read to myself, "Oh shit, it's that symbol again! Who the hell is stalking me!?" I was enraged now, as you could probably tell, but I didn't know what was happening then, I was so confused, so lost…**

**I slide onto the floor and then began to speak again, "what is going on?" I was calmer now, like a crash right after a mental rush, but everything felt so surreal, like a dream.**

**I began to chuckle quietly to myself, still sitting on the floor and slightly resembling someone insane. For my first full day back home, this sure was starting out weird.**

**I needed to get out, I felt so abnormal. I couldn't be in the house anymore; I wanted to move, to leave the area for a moment. It felt too freaky to be here.**

**I ran. Straight past the Tiesens' property. Just then, I crashed right into Mao. We slammed into each other; Mao thrashed to the ground, but gracefully regained my footing. Ha.**

**Mao didn't really seem to notice she as on the ground and suddenly began talking; "hey, Narricissa-chan! I was looking all over for you! Xieli-dono, like, wants to see you me, and Hui for some training exercise! I dunno what it is though." Mao still managed to be load while speaking, seeing as how she was sprawled on the ground, projecting her voice in the wrong direction.**

"**Mao, I'm over here."**

"**Oh, I see, oops. Anyway, we need to go, Xieli-dono is waiting!"**

"**No, I don't wanna go. I was going to take the day off, I'm so damn sick of training." I replied, but Mao was just as stubborn, so someone had to give eventually. Then I remembered the Tiesens, I needed to get my mid off of them. So I quickly countered my previous statement: "Okay, Mao, I'll go, I didn't know what I would have done anyway."**

"**Yay! I'd know you would see it my way! Come on. Training field. Now!" bellowed Mao as she yanked my wrist and began to drag me all the way t the training field, she even did that the entire way.**

**After we sprinted down a well worn pathway, we came to a clearing where Xieli and the other squad waited.**

**Mao the trotted up to Xieli and snapped, "I found Narricissa-senpai."**

"**That took you awhile, Mao," Xieli responded with a sly smile.**

**Oh.**

**My.**

**God.**

**That's when I saw him.**

**Sasuke.**

**My cheeks began to flush and my eyes faded to a light pink. He stole my breath right out of me again. This was his squad, too.**

**I recognized the messy-headed boy with the sinister chakra and the girl with the bubble gum pink hair and large forehead.**

**He stared right at me. Unlike most people, he was one of the few whose body language I couldn't read. I couldn't go all emotional now, who knows what the others would think, what **_**he**_** would think. I didn't know him, yet I felt completely infatuated with him. He smiled. I almost turned away, but I smiled back, so he couldn't see how much I was breaking down now.**

**My attention was then turned away to Xieli, who while standing next to a man whom I assumed was Sasuke's sensei, she then began to make an announcement: "okay, looking around at you kids makes me think you don't know each other, so since we will be training together, let's begin with introductions, my name is Osaki Xieli."**

"**I'm Hatake Kakashi."**

"**my name's Uzamaki Naruto!"**

"**Kensei Hui."**

"**I'm Haruno Sakura."**

"**Call me Nanka Mao!"**

"**It's Uchiha Sasuke."**

"…**Prachigaa Narricissa," I mumbled slightly, pondering to myself **_**why**_** it was Sasuke's squad that was training with us. Damn irony. It isn't funny anymore.**

"**Now," Xieli continued, "you are going to pair up for a hand-to-hand combat exercise, the purpose is to expose yourself to different kinds of combat. So let's begin."**

**It was clear who I would be stuck with, irony hates me, and it's not like it would have changed, for some things are fate, some people are just destined to be apart of one another. I just stood there watching everyone group up, Hui with Naruto and Mao with Sakura. Sasuke and I still stood there, some what alienated about it all.**

**Since we seemed to acknowledge that we were paired up together, I awkwardly said, "…so, what's up?" I was still blushing slightly with my gaze averted from his. He didn't respond, he just glanced toward Kakashi-sensei for the next bit of instruction.**

"**Now for the rules," he began, then cleared his throat before continuing, "it would be a basic fight, no jutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, or otherwise. Just simple hand-to-hand combat, you may begin…" Kakashi then pulled out one of the most disturbing, perverted books I had ever seen and began to read it. What a weirdo.**

**I turned my attention back to Sasuke, rushing over what I was going to do in my head. I didn't want to hurt him, I really wanted to get to know him, and let me tell you, when you are a konochi who could shatter a mountain with a soft blow to it, you don't want to go around hitting people, at least, I hope so. I finally figured out what I was going to do, I was going to put on a "performance," and Sasuke was the lead casting.**

**He threw a punch at me, but I ebbed and weaved around it with a stunning flair similar to that of a dancer. I had to avoid all his attacks and attempt to use one of my own.**

**Sasuke preformed a crescent kick and I saw what he was really trying to do. He did not want to hurt me. His precision and accuracy was now a far cry from what Ino had said he fought like. He was trying to do what I planned to do myself. Now that just makes everything a hell of a lot harder. Great. He wasn't attacking when I was clearly open, and I just couldn't attack him, not just for my emotional reasons, but for hidden reasons as well, I didn't want to let someone see my wrath, I didn't want to be a monster, not then or ever again.**

**I realized then that I had to put my plan into action, I had to purposely pull a genin mistake, and I had to leave myself wide open and vulnerable for attack. I just froze in my footsteps, waiting for him to hit me. Now I didn't care if him and the others thought I was weak, I just didn't want them to know what a monster I was, I didn't want things to be like how they were in the Sand, I wasn't going to try to fade away to the darkness when some light shines on me. This was my new beginning; I didn't want to screw it up. I felt his fist strike me on my cheek and I let myself fall to the ground, pretending to faint, pretending to fell pain. As I did this, my thoughts flooded my mind with a deep pessimistic view, and I truly believed that he felt nothing for me t all. I opened my eyes, and they were all hovering over me, my team and Sasuke's, asking if I was okay. Sasuke's face showed no sign of compassion for me; all his face seemed to say to me was that I was a moron for doing that.**

**What was wrong with me? Why did I want to be loved by him? I've never felt this way about someone before, why won't I just give up? Why do I try…?**

"**Narricissa, what was that? Besides pathetic, I mean," smirked Mao, she knew how I fought and recognized that I was doing something different, fortunately, she didn't know what.**

"_**Fuzakeru bankura!**_**"**__**I cursed at her, accidentally letting a little bit of my real personality show. I couldn't really help it, I was always naturally malicious, except back then…**

**Then, while trying to whisper to Xieli, I overheard Kakashi say: "interesting student you have there, she swears like a sailor!"**

"**No, she is worst, she swears badly enough to make a sailor implode!" Xieli reasoned to Kakashi quietly but still loud enough for me to hear.**

**I really hoped that Sasuke didn't hear that, but he heard what I said to Mao, who was at the moment swearing my ear off, trying to somehow make a decent comeback. When she swore like this it was actually kind of cute, but when I did, I always looked so serious and people often acted the way everyone was now, they were flabbergasted.**

**After whispering back to Kakashi in an inaudible tone, Xieli said to the rest of us, " you know, this training session is now over, you are dismissed." then she went back to ranting to Kakashi while the rest of us relaxed our muscles and disbanded.**

**While I was just about to walk away alone, Sasuke came up to me and said, "Sorry about hitting you so hard."**

**His tone was almost stern, but I think it was just his aloof nature shining through his voice.**

"**oh, it's okay, being immortal has it's occasional good traits, I guess," I muttered back, still avoiding eye contact and trying not to blush as bright as one of his squealing fan girls. It wasn't really working.**

"**Are you okay? Your face is kinda red," replied Sasuke with just a little less coldness in his voice.**

"**I'm fine! I'll just go now…" I commented as I began to quickly turn away. Ack! What an "awkward turtle" that was, I thought, maybe he is into that Sakura chick, but I didn't want to believe that. Though I'd die to know that he loved me, I was still all alone…**

**My feet began to subconsciously carry me to Ino's family's flower shop as I went over in my head all the bad impressions Sasuke probably had of me, and as I walked, I was also unaware of all the things that would await me there…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, see what I mean by a "Mary Sue" chapter? Just pretend like you thought it was great and that the "Mary Sue" part wasn't that bad. Oh, and that Japanese phrase "**_**Fuzakeru bankura,**_**" well it means "don't fuck with me dumb ass," or something that bad! Well, anyway, even though this chapter sucked, leave a review, PLEASE!**


	5. Consumed In Mystery

**I am sorry that I haven't posted new chapters in awhile, but that is just because this chapter isn't that, well, interesting, But don't stop reading it! There will be an amazing cliffhanger in one of the chapters after this and you will become rabid because you can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Oh, and just so you know, if you want to see drawings of Narricissa and my many other Ocs, I have a photo bucket account where you can see them! Just look up Norainubuchai because it's my username there too. (Yes, I know; har-de-har, so funny…)**

**Whatever, lets begin!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

I walked at a steady pace toward Ino's home, mainly just to see the things I haven't seen in those long years I was gone. I didn't know I would end up there, I was just trying to forget the Tiesens for the moment, and the best way was for me to do that would have been by walking.

Just as I was about to pass Ino's place, I heard her voice echo out and say; "Hey, Narricissa! Over here!" If she wouldn't have said that, I probably would have went right past her house without even noticing that she was there. But fortunately for me, Ino, like Mao, couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Hey, Ino! How's life?" I replied; glad to run into my friend.

"Oh, you know, life like! Anyway, there is something I have to give you later, remind me, okay?" drawled Ino.

I was curious as to what she was going to give me, so I responded; "Why can't you just give it to me now? It will save time."

"Ah, you'll just have to wait and see!" said Ino with glee and a touch of mystery. I was reeled in now as to what it might be, but I kept telling myself that she was just going to pull something out randomly when I'm not paying attention and then give it to me later. However that plan was not working.

"Well screw it! Let's just go to my place!" I replied while trying to maul over my excitement for whatever it was Ino had to give me later. I thought that if we went to my place the chances of her pulling out a random item from our surroundings and giving it to me had only a slight chance of working, considering the fact that I actually know what is in the house.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you'll get the surprise earlier," said Ino in a singsong tone.

"Whatever," I huffed, turning to walk back home; "Are you coming or not?"

Ino paused, then said to me with a look of confusion; "Wait, where are we going?"

"We're going to where I live."

Ino just pranced right after me as I began the walk home. I know that I was still freaked out about the Tiesens, but at least with a friend there, it would once again hold a more warm tone. Well, that's what I hoped….

Ino was shocked at the size of the Tiesens' house before we even reached it. After one look at the gateway leading to the house, which at that moment was shrouded by trees, Ino shot off roughly a million different questions concerning the size of the house, what was in it, and many more questions of similar types. I just answered each one of them with; "maybe, we will see when we get there." Ino was annoyed by that notion, but then again if she was going to tease me with something she was going to "give me" later, then why can't I have a little fun to get her back?

"Holy shit, Narricissa! Your house is like a small country!" Ino said, blowing up that statement completely.

Then I corrected; "It's not my house, it was my home. There is a difference"

"What difference? And why did you say 'was? '" responded Ino, who was rather confused about what I was trying to say.

"Well, because I; never mind…" I tried to say, but I couldn't explain it. I hadn't lived there for four years and the people who had lived there and brought light and warmth to it had died, so what could I have said? There are only so many words that can be said, only so many feelings that can be expressed by those words, and what I felt there was too much for them to explain.

I then grabbed the awed Ino by her wrist and dragged her inside, leading her to my favorite place in the entire house; the music room. Ever since I was little I had loved that room it was filled with any instrument and musical devise you could find, from your most commonly found ones to rare, exotic treasures with beautiful sounds that couldn't be replicated by another instrument. While I was a child, I would always be learning how to ply them, from ocarinas to samisens, I had learned them all, and through my musical yearning, it had evolved into a talent. Because pf it, I had written my own lyrics and composed my on pieces. Now I understand that if it was not for my lonely childhood, I might never have discovered this ability, this hunger.

"Whoa, cool! I've always wanted to play drums!" said Ino in awe, ignoring the more unusual instruments and perching right in the chair that sat behind the drums, eagerly picking up the sticks and trying to flip them in the air.

"I can teach you," I told her while tuning an ancient cello, "After all, it isn't that hard." I added as the cello almost slipped from my loose, but practiced grip.

Ino's head then perked up like a small child's who just realized their parents are giving them a gift. As her eyes widened, she said; "Oh really? That would be awesome!" then with a mischievous smirk inching its way across her face, she questioned; "How cool would it be if we formed a band?"

I chuckled before saying; "Are you kidding? Who'd want to be in a band with me? Or even be anywhere near me?"

"Well, I do. And why wouldn't anyone else want to? I mean, you act like you'd know what to do in a band, and if you had dudes in the band, they'd probably think you're hawt with your _interesting_ attire…" Ino debated; looking down at the rather skimpy things I called clothing.

Since I didn't catch that last bit Ino said, I questioned; "Wait, who in a band? What was that last thing you said?"

"Oh well, it's a pity you missed it!" giggled Ino with a sly smile and a slight eyebrow raise.

"Eh, whatever," I replied, then moved on with; "Well, now I guess it's time for your first drumming lesson…" then for the next hour or so, I taught Ino the basics of drumming. I quickly realized she had a talent there, so I smiled to myself and thought that the band idea would work, that is, if anyone else would be willing to play with me. Which at the moment seemed unlikely.

"My arms hurt…," whined Ino, interrupting my train of thought.

"Well I never said they weren't supposed to," I answered, "Anyway, lets just end your lesson there for today."

"Okay!" replied Ino, feeling relieved, "And Narricissa, there is something I wanna ask you."

"What?" I inquired, thinking about the thing Ino said she would give me later, thinking that the time was now.

Ino then answered; "well, your name's too long and weird! I'm just gonna call you N-chan. It's so much easier to remember cuz what's up with that 'c' in the middle of your name? You don't even pronounce it!"

My face went blank and I said flatly; "No nicknames. I don't do nicknames." I was expecting her to at least taunt me with whatever she had to give me, but no, it had to be a nickname. I had always hated nicknames. I've had some bad ones in the past that had made me feel this way, so not even then could I stand even a simple one like that. For me, old scars just never seem to heal and old memories never fade…

"Oh. Well anyway I need to be going soon, so let me find the thing I needed to give you…" Ino said as she dug threw her pockets and in other assorted places she probably had weapons in.

I waited patiently like a small dog waiting for a treat, with a tail wagging and big, round eyes watching the person with the treat. But I turned my head to the side in confusion when Ino brought out an envelope that was wrinkled from being in her pocket all day. "Here you go," she said as she was about to give it to me, but then she pulled it back and added; "it says that you are not supposed to open it until this Friday night at 7:00 pm. See, look." Then she handed it to me and pointed at that scrawled on the outside.

"Who is it from?" I asked, feeling completely confused.

Ino made a sly smile and raised her eyebrows before saying with a mysterious tone; "Oh, you will just have to find that out at the time you are supposed to open it…" Ino then got up and after looking around she added; "Anyway, where's the way out? I can't exactly get back home if I get lost in your house…."

"I'll show you," I said with a deep sigh, asking no more questions about the letter and escorting Ino to a way out of my home.

After Ino left, I looked over the handwriting on the envelope. It didn't look seem familiar to me in any way. Then it hit me. Could this be another letter from the person who sent me the sword? I then looked all over for one of the letters from that person and after finding one, I scanned both of the writings with my eyes and I realized that they were completely different.

"Oh, what now? Why does everything have to be so damn mysterious?!" I muttered crossly, looking from the envelope to one of the letters.

I sighed as I put them down lightly on a small, fancy end table and strode over to the window, watching the rain caress the leaves in the trees and glide down into the water of the lake that divided the Tieswn's property with our neighbors. I closed my eyes and let my other senses take over, I heard a slight thunder mixed with the rain and I smiled a was my favorite kind of weather in the entire world. It would sometimes help my insomnia late at night and it made me feel a touch of serenity. Even in the darkest of times, where the worst of my memories dwell, I was still able to feel at home with the storms and even many years from this date, I would still feel attached to these storms by some memories I don't want to lose….

_Just two days._

_Just two days until I can open that envelope,_ I thought, turning away from the window, glancing down at the envelope with a frown. If only I knew who the damn thing was from, that would at least make this easier!

_Just two days…_

I couldn't get it out of my head, I wanted to know now what "secrets" the envelope contained, but I was also slightly concerned about it. It could have been anything with the infinite possibilities that roamed my thoughts, but it would only end up as one…

As these thoughts plagued my mind I wandered back to the music room to find my favorite acoustic guitar and lose myself in my music to wait for those long two days to pass, waiting for something I would never expect….

**________________________________________________________________________**

**So, what did you think? It's kind of just a ranting chapter, but I needed to foreshadow some things…**

**Like that letter….**

**Anyway, I'd be happy if you reviewed and put this Fic on your Favorites list.**

**Come on, I dare ya…**


	6. You're Not Here

**Hey! Is it just me or did I post this chapter kind of fast? Well, I think it's just because of what happens in the chapter that caused me to post it so fast. And it seems that I don't really have that many people who read, review or favorite this story anymore, so please tell others to read this as well and it will be appreciated! (And do the same yourself!)**

**Please…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

I waited.

For two days, I waited eagerly to open that envelope Ino gave me, and for those two days I thought of more possibilities of what could be inside than what I presume any normal person would have. Even though I wanted to open the damn thing earlier, I also did not want to because of the same feelings that caused me to want to open it. I just figured that if I wasted the time away, it would be easier to wait. Unfortunately for me, doing so was so damn hard.

The last day seemed to be the hardest to go through, every second seemed to last its own eternity, I just couldn't wait until 7:00 pm, I couldn't even stop thinking about the envelope and whatever it would contain. The contents of the envelope even haunted the little sleep I got due to my insomnia, leaving me completely deprived of my rest for those two days I waited.

Throughout the entire time I waited, I tried to remain as busy as I possibly could; I kept trying to keep my mind full of thoughts not relating to the envelope. I did everything I could, from extra training sessions with my squad to teaching Ino the drums for longer periods than what I had planned originally.

That damn envelope was already driving me insane, I really couldn't have take it for longer than those two days, I even barely made it through then! "Only twelve hours to go…" I muttered to myself on that Friday morning, glaring at the envelope like it was an unexpected visitor at just the wrong time.

The envelope just sat there, and like most objects do; it ignored my comment with no response at all.

I sighed at it and as I got ready for the day, I kept turning toward the clock, staring at its small, red numerals every spare moment. I kept thinking up small ideas to make the time go by faster, but they were no more than childish wishes.

When I was ready, I busted out of the house and made my way to the streets. I had no clue where I was going all I knew was that I was going to find a way to kill some time, and with the way I was acting already, it would have to be something pretty interesting.

I snuck out to the Ramen Shop and sat in a spot Ino and I had dubbed my own. I quickly ordered a bowl of some generic ramen; I glanced to the side while flipping my hair and saw a timid-like girl with short, choppy black hair and pale, white eyes in the corner of the shop. As if to tell her that something's wrong, I got her attention and pointed to my eyes before pointing to her and mouthing "Why?" She looked at me with a deep blush and acted as if she wanted to disappear, so I shrugged and turned back to wait for my ramen, wondering why I bothered in the first place.

After eating my ramen slower than I normally would, I left the Ramen Shop and looked at a clock nearby. It was only 7:45 am. _Damn, _I thought. _This day is going to be longer than what I thought!_

Wondering if Ino was 'alive' at all at the time, I walked slowly to her place, trying to waste as much time as I possibly could. I hummed a haunting lullaby on my way, one I have known forever, even though I don't recall where it's from. It seemed to just be something someone sung in my dreams, but wherever it was from, I enjoyed it's disturbing presence in the cool morning air. When I arrived at Ino's, I was completely shocked to see that she was awake. She was actually running the flower shop and seemed to be completely awake for that matter! She waved as I walked over.

"Well," I said in shock, "You never seemed to me like the kind of person who would willingly get up at this time!"

Ino gave me a friendly shove from behind the counter and replied with a frown; "Who said I was up on my own will? My parents wanted me to watch the shop while they did some errands this morning."

"Oh, well at least you can sleep normally! Anyway, can you tell me something about that damn envelope that isn't obvious? I can't wait any longer to know what it is!" I babbled, looking at Ino with sad puppy eyes that should bribe Ino to answer my question.

Ino ignored my sad puppy eyes and responded in a tone that only meant she could resist them; "Oh, I can't tell you anything! You'd have to ask the person who wrote it, that is, if you could find out who he is!"

I raised an eyebrow quizzically. "So, you're implying that the person who wrote it is a dude?"

"I'm not implying anything! Well, except that you should wait to open it," Ino argued, mimicking my pose and eyebrow raise.

I stuck my tongue out and whined; "I know you're lying! A dude wrote it, right? Come on! You can say who!" I really felt like I could not last any longer, but a slight fear for what lay inside kept me from opening it days ago. If I'd only known who it was from, I thought I could guess what it would contain. But the true answer to that mystery still haunts me as the years would go by, I never would have expected what it was, and who it was from…

Ino just rolled her eyes at me as though the answer was obvious as to who it was from and what it contained. After quite a long pause, she spoke up again; "Actually, 'Rissa, all I know is who it's from, I don't know why they wrote it. But let me say this again, I have no clue what it is about. I'm completely clueless there."

I looked at her shocked, however, she had no clue what was wrong so I said with a grimace; "Did you just call me 'Rissa?"

"Does it matter? It's better than N-chan, right?" Ino replied with a friendly smirk.

"Well, I guess," I admitted, "But I still don't do nicknames," I grimaced at Ino, trying to prove my point.

Ino returned my expression and after a pause, she asked; "Hey, am I gonna get another drumming lesson today? Can you teach me after my parents get back?"

I just simply nodded "yes" and looked toward the morning sun with eagerness eating away at me. _Ino eagerly awaits those drumming lessons just like how I'm waiting to open that damn letter,_ I thought. However, it was no more than a passing thought, so for a few more moments I was able to forget about the letter.

As soon as Ino's parents arrived to take over the shop, Ino and I left for the Tiesens' with slight bounces in our steps; Ino for her drumming lessons and me for whatever would await me inside the envelope. Even as the time progressed through Ino's drumming lesson, the letter still occupied all the thoughts in my mind. I knew that what it contained could be the end of me, but I also knew that what was inside could be my new beginning, a fresh start to get away from the world that hated me. As the time pasted, Ino just hung out with me for most of the day, but no matter what we did, I was still lost in my own thoughts, completely obsessed with what might have been a dead end.

And then it was time.

I kicked Ino out of the house a few minutes before 7:00 pm and I took the envelope from where I had left it and sat greedily on my bed, waiting to open it at exactly 7:00 pm and staring at the clock.

When the clock flashed 7:00 pm in it's soft red numbers, my hand trembled as I slowly opened the envelope. I fumbled to get it open and when I did, I pulled out a neatly folded letter with my name printed in a pretty cursive hand, I unfolded it while my hands shaked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking at it.

"Narricissa-chan," I read, panting like a dog with a heart attack, "I don't know exactly how to say this; but I think I'm in love with you. I believe I have felt this way since I first saw you. I need to know how you feel, if you feel the same, meet me on the bridge near the hospital at exactly half an hour after you were supposed to open this…." The letter shook more violently as I saw the signature of the person who wrote it drabbled in the corner.

It said Sasuke.

My heart skipped more than a few beats and I dropped the letter, trembling even more now. The words that I had read now echoed hauntingly in my head, and those words were some I felt I was never going to forget. The feeling I felt then was so beautiful I wanted to cry. I couldn't let this opportunity to fit in pass me by, I wouldn't even believe that this amazing feeling I felt for him would actually be returned.

I couldn't stand to wait any longer, so I grabbed a watch and ran out of the door, running as fast as I could, as if getting there early wasn't soon enough. Upon arriving at the bridge, I walked up to the middle of it and leaned against the railing, looking out toward the river it went over. In my left hand I clutched the letter tightly and I flicked my wrist upward to see the time on my watch. I sighed disappointed when I saw that it said 7:10 pm. Those ten minutes since I opened the letter seemed to last an eternity. How would I be able to survive the other twenty minutes until Sasuke should be there?

I tried to wait patiently, but I just couldn't. I kept fantasizing about what I wanted to be our happy ending, even though, I knew that, was a naïve idea, a dream that wasn't supposed to come true, but I just could not help it. I wanted to look into his eyes and see what I was missing, I wanted to know how to share this feeling called love. Even though I was just a girl trying to find a place in the world then, I knew what I wanted, and I felt no one could stop me when I acted this way.

I looked at my watch again.

7:22 pm.

_He should be here any minute_, I thought with glee, starring down the paths that led to the bridge. I was actually grinning then, I felt so carefree, I felt like I' would finally fit in somewhere with him. I though that this was it, that this was the point in my life where everything would have a turn for the better. I know now that those were foolish thoughts, but I felt it was right then.

I glanced at my watch again and I was shocked to see that it said it was 7:30 pm. My grin faded a bit and I worried that this wasn't going to end well. Where was he? I tried to tell myself that it was no big deal that he wasn't exactly here at 7:30 pm on my watch, but I just wouldn't listen to anything reasonable. I tried to avoid looking at my watch and attempted to watch the sky. I could tell it would begin to rain any moment.

I felt the rain begin to pour down rapidly, if I had been caught in a storm any other moment I would have smiled; but not now. I looked at my watch as dread crept through my body, it said almost tauntingly 7:39 pm. "Damn…" I murmured, biting my lip hard as the rain drenched me to the bone. I was having my doubts as to whether or not he would show at all. What if this was a joke? I felt that I just couldn't hold on anymore, this just isn't a fairy tale, it wouldn't have a happy ending. This just wasn't right, this couldn't be how it would end for me.

I looked down at my watch again, 7:45 pm, it glimmered in those red numerals I was beginning to hate. My hand trembled deeply and I let go of the letter I was holding on to so tightly before. I let it fall into the river, and though I'm sure I imagined it, the letter looked like a shard of a broken heart before it fell into the waters.

For awhile longer, I didn't look at the watch, I just let my gloomy thoughts consume me. Then I checked it briefly, and it said 8:00 pm in that bland, emotionless numeral type all digital watches had in common. I looked out into the rain, thinking about how foolish it was that I actually believed this would be my new beginnings, my ending rains, beckoning me to some kind of foolish hope that ends up not being true. And as I stood there, surrounded by my thoughts, I didn't notice that as the rain fell, tears did as well….

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Oh, cliffhanger! **

**Well what did you think? I just had to end it this way; after all, cliffhangers are fun to write! Oh, and please leave a review; if you do, I'll try and write the next chapter faster…**

**Please…**


	7. Unable to Forget

**OH MY SATAN, AN UPDATE! It's only been a little less than three years... X) **

**But anyway, this will most likely be the last update ever. I've had this chapter sitting around half finished for years, and it had recently started bugging me that it remained incomplete. So I thought I'd give one last chapter update. Of course, the story is not finished, but it probably never will be. **

**And for anyone who forgot what happened so far- don't worry, I did too. **

**Read on anyway, man. **

As I stood there waiting at the bridge, my mind brought me back to those memories I want to forget. I recalled the memories of the four bitter, long years I spent in the Sand Village, working on a mission I didn't understand then. I remember it all- all the pain, all the torment- and I am reminded of these moments because they made me feel more alone than how I felt as I waited on that bridge.

And as I waited, I remembered...

"Look, it's that demon girl," I recall hearing countless times as I walked around the Sand Village. In the beginning, I was merely eight years old- no more than a small child- and I was more lost than ever. I had no salvation from the dark things that surrounded me, that filled my subconscious and blanketed the world around me. Those years were some of the worst in my life, but they paved the way for events to come...

Words were twisted, fingers were pointed at me. The things I could not hope to say tainted any good emotion that I had tried to cling on to. My childhood was stripped away from me and I was unsure what I felt after my emotions were torn apart. I was beaten up, excluded, and sometimes I felt my subconscious take over me. The demon inside me would stir, controlling my being because I simply was not strong enough. I rarely knew what happened when Norainubuchai took over me, for my memory would block it out and I would lose myself. The whispers I heard in my head were Norainubuchai's tempting calls which both scared me and hypnotized me. These years made me hollow to me core as I searched for answers I ironically would not find alone.

My pathological fears heightened daily until these mental scars crisscrossed each other into deformity. I could not recall what others label as "happiness." I was a child treated as a monster- like a creature incapable of human compassion. But was I this monster? I cannot say, for all the memories concerning this I chose to repress- or belong to Norainubuchai.

I do, however, remember the kinder times. I can recall this boy who was tormented just like me. Crying, I had hidden myself in a corner, weeping like the small child I was then. And with the gentle whisper of the wind, I heard taunting and the boy's sobbing. Despite my natural sense to stay away from the jeering children, I felt this subconscious urge to follow the voices, this inner stirring pulling me near.

Even today I'm not sure what brought me to my feet, or whether it was Norainubuchai's will or my own. But I rose, following the sounds so similar to what I had to face daily. Step by step, I mechanically made my way over there.

"Hey, stop that!" I said when I found a pack of cruel kids pushing a red-headed boy around. They paused at the sound of my voice, for I tried to muster up as much courage as I could. I held my breath and braced myself for the punches that I assumed would follow.

"What are you going to do about it, you stupid demon creep?" replied one of the larger kids- obviously engulfed in his leadership of that group of kids.

"You going to cry?" taunted another one of the kids.

As a matter of fact, I was still covered in tears from crying earlier, but I didn't notice this until it was pointed out. I rubbed at my eyes and threw a weak punch at the nearest kid. This was a mistake.

Although I don't recall much of the fight, I do remember that I got pummelled. These five or so older kids knocked the wind out of me and repeatedly slammed me into the sand. Yet still I got back up. It wasn't until I was near the point of passing out that Norainubuchai decided to interfere.

"_You pathetic children_," she growled, using me as her puppet to vocalize her thoughts, "_why do you think you can harm my vessel? Unwise decision, for I am hungry for slaughter. Or do you want me to come out and play?" _she shrieked an eerie howl-like chuckle, at which point the bullies scrambled and fled.

Norainubuchai's possession quickly faded, and I fell to the ground as my vision blacked out. Seconds later, I felt my body was mine to control again. I got back up and looked around, finding that all those bullies were gone- the only person there was the little red-haired boy.

We made eye contact, and this brought a deep silence with it. The boy broke it with a gentle whisper, "you're just like me..."

More silence.

I took a few shuffling steps toward him in curiosity. Was he really like me? What made him this way? I wanted to know about this stranger who claimed to be like me.

And so, I found out I was not as alone as I thought. I never knew his name, but I always knew where to find him. We were similar, and it was a comforting feeling in a sea of alien thoughts. We never said much at all, but the silence we shared spoke for us.

Time flew by when I was with the red-haired boy. Norainubuchai seemed to stay calm around him as well. This connection was very strange, but it meant something more than basic human friendship. However, during the second year in the Sand Village, Xieli forbid me from seeing that strange boy, for it interfered with the purpose I was sent there for. After all, one cannot obtain the correct information from an outcast like him. This was the last time in that village that I'd ever see that red-haired boy.

Once again, I was alone.

These remaining two years I focused solely on the mission. We were meant to obtain information on the dark secrets here in the Village Hidden in the Sand, for no one would expect kids as young as we were to do anything of the sort, and we worked this to perfection.

But as well as that may have gone, no one had seemed to notice the mental scars inflicted on Hue, Mao, and I. And with that, it was almost a cruel operation for child ninjas to do. Almost. Only after this we realized the darkness and reality of life itself...

...

Footsteps.

I was brought out of my disturbing memories by footsteps. Turning around, I peered into the darkness across the other side of the bridge.

Someone was there.

**Oops.**

**Small chapter, and yet another cliff-hanger. **

**This might annoy me too, because then it feels REALLY unfinished. Oh well, maybe I will continue it. Maybe. Mufufu. **


End file.
